az shte vi spesti
by winkiesempress
Summary: Aria pernah bermimpi untuk menyelamatkan Yuuma (Yuuma, IA)


Vocaloid doesn't belong to me.

Saya tidak mengharapkan keuntungan materiil apa pun dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 **az shte vi spesti**

by sharevane

happy reading!

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang tak ingin Aria lupakan dari Yuuma.

Aria tak suka mainan. Di masa kecil, Aria lebih suka memanjat kursi-kursi kayu, hampir terjatuh tertimpa buku-buku, melompat kegirangan tiap kali ensiklopedia favoritnya ada di tangan mungil itu. Aria suka melihat peta dunia yang tidak dia mengerti, bertanya pada pengasuhnya bagaimana cara menghitung jarak antarnegara, bertanya-tanya kapan ia bisa ke hutan Amazon suatu saat. Aria suka membaca nama-nama latin tumbuhan, mengamati ribuan jenis binatang, belajar macam-macam nama sendi manusia, dan lain-lain. Aria tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas.

Yuuma tak suka buku. Yuuma kecil lebih suka melompat ke sana kemari dengan serbet sang ibu dijadikan jubah, melompat dari kursi dengan pose Superman (sekali ia pernah jatuh, lututnya berdarah, tapi siapa peduli?), berpura-pura bahwa ia adalah _superhero_ terkini. Yuuma suka membuat dialog dengan figurin-figurin mungil di tangan, membuat gedung-gedung kertas, menyelipkan figurin _superhero_ dan figurin monster, lalu menjerit-jerit menciptakan skenario. Yuuma suka menyembunyikan mainan teman-temannya, berlari sambil tertawa jahil saat teman-temannya menangis. Mereka bilang, Yuuma tumbuh menjadi anak yang nakal.

Lalu Yuuma bertemu dengan tetangga barunya, Aria. Gadis yang selalu membaca buku di serambi depan tiap menjelang petang. Mereka berkenalan, dan Yuuma merasa usia mereka terlalu muda untuk dihabiskan dengan membaca buku. Yuuma berpikir harusnya mereka bersenang-senang, berlarian di padang rumput, membuat istana pasir di pantai, berfantasi dengan _superhero_ idola, dan lain-lain. Singkatnya, Yuuma pikir Aria tidak bahagia.

Yuuma memamerkan koleksi figurin-figurin tokoh _superhero_ , yang meski seribu kali pun dipamerkan, Aria tidak akan tertarik. Yuuma membuang boneka-boneka Barbie milik Aria, yang dibelikan di luar negeri oleh orang tuanya, dan Aria tak peduli (sudah berapa kali Aria mencampakkan mainan, orang tuanya tak peduli, selalu dibelikan lagi dan lagi). Juga bagaimana Yuuma memamerkan robot yang tak bisa apa-apa, dibelikan ayahnya di pasar dengan harga murah, dan ya, Aria tak peduli.

 _"Kau ini ... memang bisa bahagia dengan buku-buku saja?"_

 _"Tentu."_

* * *

Di sekolah dasar, Aria menjadi bintang. Semua memandang Aria kagum, _gadis sekecil itu hampir menguasai materi dua tingkat di atasnya! Gadis yang hebat! Orang tuanya pasti bangga!_ Aria tersenyum angkuh, sekerumunan anak meminta untuk belajar padanya, guru-guru memujinya, para orang tua murid iri pada orang tuanya, segala kebanggaan ada di tangan Aria. Aria merasa ada di puncak dunia.

Lalu Yuuma; bukan lagi _superhero_ imitasi yang melompat dari kursi-kursi, hanya lelaki biasa yang terkadang membuat onar seperti dulu. menyembunyikan buku teman-temannya, menggambar di jam pelajaran, mengerjai teman perempuannya hingga menangis, lalu tertawa sambil berlalu. Ia pada dasarnya masih sama—kecuali menjadi lelaki yang terdiam di jendela memandangi temannya bermain sepak bola, terdiam di kursi panjang memandangi temannya berlomba lari, terdiam menyadari ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Aria adalah bintang paling terang, pemimpin konstelasi. Lalu Yuuma adalah bintang yang redup, hampir tak terlihat, dianggap tak berguna.

 _"Yuuma, berhentilah bertingkah konyol. Menjahili temanmu bukan tindakan bagus."_

 _"Kalau tidak begitu, mereka tidak melihatku, Aria."_

* * *

Empat kali sudah mereka ditanya soal cita-cita. Pertama di taman kanak-kanak, Aria menjawab dokter, Yuuma menjawab _superhero_. Di sekolah dasar, kelas dua, Aria menjawab dokter, Yuuma menjawab astronot. Kelas lima, Aria menjawab dokter, Yuuma menjawab pilot. Di sekolah menengah pertama, Aria menjawab dokter, Yuuma menjawab polisi. Aria kesal sendiri dengan inkonsistensi Yuuma.

 _"Kenapa tidak konsisten, Yuuma?"_

 _"Kau pikir jawabanku ada yang serius? Cuma asal, kok. Soalnya tidak ada yang mungkin."_

Aria benci orang-orang yang tak punya mimpi; Aria ingat ia harus benar-benar berlari demi mimpinya, meninggalkan masa-masa penuh tawanya saat kecil, berkutat di perpustakaan, meninggalkan tayangan-tayangan kartun yang selalu diceritakan Yuuma dan beralih ke tayangan edukasi. Aria yang berpikir dewasa terlalu dini, hingga sekarang ia lebih mengerti kabar penelitian-penelitian para ilmuwan daripada sinetron yang tengah marak. Aria yang tak mengerti tentang novel-novel fantasi yang tengah beredar karena ensiklopedia selalu menjadi tujuan utamanya di toko buku. _Lihat,_ _aku_ _berusaha sedemikian itu, bagaimana bisa kalian tidak punya mimpi?_

Aria benci orang-orang yang tak punya mimpi, namun ia melihat Yuuma di balik jendela kaca, dengan selang infus, masker oksigen, wajahnya yang penuh derita, menoleh Aria—secara implisit menjerit, _aku ingin keluar, Aria, aku ingin keluar_. Aria berpaling. Calon dokter tak boleh cengeng. Yuuma bilang semua cita-cita tidak mungkin baginya. Aria semula benci karena berpikir Yuuma terlalu malas untuk berusaha.

Tapi tidak.

* * *

Aria tak bisa menolak akselerasi, kini ia setingkat lebih senior dari Yuuma. Yuuma memberinya tepuk tangan, tanpa sedikit pun tatapan iri—ia tak peduli. Dalam sekejap mata, di sekolah menengah atas Aria membawa piala-piala dan sertifikat-sertifikat, hingga Yuuma rasa Aria mabuk pujian dari wajahnya yang merah padam.

 _"Hei, Aria, kenapa wajahmu merah? Bukannya kau sudah biasa dengan pujian?"_

 _"Ya Tuhan, Yuuma! Hiyama-sensei baru saja bilang kalau suatu saat nanti aku pasti bisa jadi dokter! Itu yang membuatku tersanjung!"_

Sekali lagi mereka pernah ditanya tentang cita-cita. Aria (masih) menjawab dokter, dan Yuuma menjawab 'biar takdir yang menentukan'. Aria memandangnya tak percaya saat Yuuma bercerita, kemudian lektur-lektur pun meluncur bebas dari mulut Aria. _Setidaknya kau harus punya tujuan hidup, Yuuma! Kau harus punya mimpi agar hidupmu penuh semangat!_

Tapi esoknya Aria melihatnya lagi, Yuuma tak berdaya, berbagai macam alat medis yang Aria hafalkan namanya mendukung hidup Yuuma. Lagi, Yuuma menoleh Aria di luar kaca, kali ini tanpa wajah menderita. Seulas senyum terpatri, seolah tersirat, _aku tidak apa-apa, Aria. Pulang dan belajarlah. Pulang._

Aria tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa menginterpretasikan tatapan mata Yuuma, namun ia pulang.

* * *

 _"Yuuma, saat kau bercita-cita menjadi superhero, pernahkah kau memiliki mimpi konyol seperti menyelamatkan dunia dari berbagai macam krisis atau sebagainya?"_

 _"Hah? Tentu saja! Menyelamatkan dunia dari segala macam masalah adalah tujuan dari tiap superhero! Tapi itu kan dulu, Aria."_

 _"Sama saja denganku sekarang. Aku bercita-cita menyelamatkan dunia dari segala macam masalah kesehatan."_

 _"... Tapi kau baru saja bilang kalau itu mimpi yang konyol, Aria ..."_

 _"Be-benarkah?"_

 _"Iya. Tapi menurutku itu tidak konyol. Semakin besar mimpimu, semakin besar pula semangatmu, kan?"_

Aria belum pernah mendengar Yuuma menertawakan mimpinya, ataupun meremehkan barang sedikit pun.

Hati Aria berbisik bahwa ia juga akan menyelamatkan Yuuma.

* * *

Yuuma tengah mempersiapkan ujian kelulusan SMA, dan Aria sedang menikmati masa-masa kuliah. Di hari senggang yang sangat jarang Aria miliki, Aria berusaha keras melupakan godaan buku-buku pelajaran baru yang baru diantarkan tukang pos, berusaha keras satu hari saja tak memikirkan proyek baru apa lagi yang akan ia teliti, agar ia bisa melangkahkan kaki dengan ringan ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Yuuma. Lalu Aria ingat, bahwa salah satu tujuan mimpinya adalah menyelamatkan Yuuma.

Aria tak ingat lagi sejak kapan Yuuma berhenti mengeluh tentang memakan bubur, sejak kapan Yuuma mulai memakan bubur itu dengan lahap dan wajahnya ceria. Aria tak tahu apakah rasa bubur itu memang sedemikian sedapnya atau hanya karena Yuuma sudah terbiasa. Aria tak tahu apakah senyum Yuuma tidak artifisial saat Yuuma memegang sendok dengan tangan gemetar, menolak halus saat Aria menawarkan menyuapi, dan membuat wajah Aria merah padam. Nyaris marah merasa harga dirinya dikhianati.

Namun Yuuma dengan cepat memutar topik, menanyakan bagaimana kuliah Aria, bertanya tentang tips-tips lulus dengan nilai bagus, dan secercah cahaya mengisi mata Aria. Tips nilai bagus? Apa Yuuma mulai mengejar sesuatu? Tapi Yuuma mengangkat bahu, berkata mungkin Yuuma bisa berbagi tips itu dengan teman-temannya. Aria mendesah kecewa.

Sekali lagi, Aria bertanya.

" _Yuuma, apa kau masih tidak mempunyai mimpi?"_

" _Mimpi? Aku punya mimpi saat aku tidur."_

" _Uhh, bukan mimpi yang itu, Yuuma. Kau tahu apa maksudku, 'kan?"_

" _Ya, ya. Entahlah. Kurasa, aku hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan semua hal merepotkan ini."_

Bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Aria, sebenarnya.

* * *

" _Yuuma—"_

"… _. Ya?"_

" _Aku … aku akan menyelamatkanmu."_

" _Apa?"_

" _Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."_

"…"

" _Yuuma?"_

" _Maaf, Aria."_

* * *

Satu kali itu saja, Yuuma meragukan mimpi Aria. Mimpi Aria untuk menyelamatkannya.

Satu kali itu, Aria bertanya _apa memang tidak mungkin?_

Satu kali, Aria merasakan kehilangan.

* * *

Ada beberapa hal yang tak ingin Aria lupakan dari Yuuma.

Seperti saat-saat Yuuma menaikkan figurin _superhero_ di atas buku yang sedang dibacanya. Saat Yuuma melompat dari kursi yang biasa digunakan Aria untuk memanjat mengambil buku. Saat Yuuma tertawa tanpa rasa besalah setelah menjahili temannya. Saat Yuuma tersenyum dan melambai dari jendela saat Aria akan lomba lari. Saat Yuuma berpura-pura baik-baik saja di rumah sakit. Saat Yuuma tak mempunyai mimpi. Saat Aria mengajarinya mempunyai mimpi. Saat Aria gagal. Saat Aria gagal mengajari Yuuma mempunyai mimpi. Saat Aria gagal menyelamatkan Yuuma. Saat Yuuma pergi sebelum melihat Aria mewujudkan cita-citanya.

Yuuma selalu percaya bahwa Aria bisa menjadi dokter.

Aria selalu percaya Yuuma akan sembuh dengan sempurna.

 _Untuk kali ini, Aria salah._

* * *

" _Kenapa kau meminta maaf, Yuuma?"_

" _Kau tahu, aku tak pernah mau menjadi sebab mimpimu gagal."_

* * *

 **-fin-**

a/n : jadi … ceritanya iseng nulis YuumaIA. Eh nggak nyangka juga bakal sampai tamat /heh

judul dibuat menggunakan google translate. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
